microsoftkodugamelabfandomcom-20200214-history
Kodu Game Lab (programming language)
This article is about the programming language, you might be looking for the website. Kodu Game Lab, originally named BokuKodu Game Lab, is an integrated development environment (I.D.E) and programming language created by Microsoft Research. Kodu Game Lab made its first appearance in the Xbox Live Marketplace during June 30, 2009 Xbox Live Marketplace - Web Archives. Kodu Game Lab runs for Windows XP, Windows Vista, Windows 7, Windows 8, Windows 10 and Xbox 360. A PC version is available in FUSE Labs' web portal. Overview Kodu Game Lab is classified as a visual programming tool which the builds on the ideas begun from another programming language, Logo, that was designed in 1967 and other projects. Kodu Game Lab is designed to be accessible by anyone. It was also used in schools and learning centers. The programming language can be downloaded as a Xbox 1 indie game. The website has a beta version of the PC port. Kodu Game Lab is said to be unique from other programming languages because of the following reasons: *Kodu Game Lab doesn't require codes by having users to construct them from visual elements via a game controller. *Like the programming language, Alice, Kodu Game Lab is set in a 3D environment rather than a 2D environment. Commands & Programming Unlike other programming languages, Kodu Game Lab users have to program by using a game controller or a combination of the keyboard and mouse. Kodu Game Lab's language includes symbolic variables, branching, loops, number and string manipulation, subroutines, polymorphism, and so on. This simplicity can be achieved by situating the task in a completed simulation environment. Kodu Game Lab users can program the bots' behaviour in the 3D world of Kodu Game Lab. The programs are expressed in high levels and consists of a rule-based system. Commands are divided in the following categories: * : Commands that indicate events that cause the "Do" commands to happen. * : Commands to release actions which are caused by "When" commands. Kodu Game Lab is also based in conditions and actions, like AgentSheets. In Kodu Game Lab, several games can be classified with genre like racing, strategy, roleplaying, adventure, platform, puzzle, 1st person shooting, and others. The typical "Hello world" from Kodu is: see - fruit - move - towards The grammar, as it were, of this expression is: ' ' Where is: ' [ ...]' And is: ' [ ...]' An illustrative variant of the above program is: see - red - fruit - move - towards - quickly Bots Bots are the only characters to exist in Kodu Game Lab. Their behaviour, movement and dialogue is programmed by users via the commands of the categories "When" and "Do". The bots are also divided in the following races by how they move and which actions can they do: * : Bots that normally walk and adopt to the ground. * : Bots that normally swim and adopt to the water. * : Bots that normally float and adopt to the air. * : Characters that are found along with bots but they aren't machines. Microsoft Research Microsoft Research is the main team that developed Kodu Game Lab along with FUSE Labs. Microsoft Research is also the research subsidiary of Microsoft, formed in 1991. The Microsoft Research team employs more than 1,000 computer scientists, physicists, engineers, and mathematicians. Gallery Trivia *Kodu Game Lab's textures are made with the file type ".xnb", which originates from XNA Game Studio Express. *Kodu and Rover are the most common robots. **Unlike other bots and Kodu, Rover lacks some of the normal commands for robots, but also owns its unique commands. **This is probably because it is a Mars rover. *In Kodu Game Labs, bots can't talk, but speak what appears to be gibberish or a robotic language. **However, a thought bubble appears above the bots when they talk, saying the dialogue written in a space while programming them. References Category:Kodu Game Lab